Shadow in the Wind
by Kstarrox
Summary: What happens when Alec loses his memory in a fight with a demon? What also happens Sebastian finds him? Will he remember the truth or the lies Sebastian feeds him? Will Alec ever be found and if he is will he be the same?
1. Chapter 1

Alec's POV

_Ring! Ring! Ring! _Ugh. Stop ringing you stupid phone! I roll away from Magnus's embrace and pick up my phone. I see the caller id as Jace. "What the Hell do you want?" I ask groggily._  
_

"Well someone's happy. There's a demon spotting in Central Park. Wanna check it out with us?" Jace says, and I groan. He laughs and I groan louder.

"It's fucking 3 in the morning, and you want to go get a God damn demon!" I yell and he laughs again.

"Exactly. Are you coming or not?" Jace asks impaitiantly and I sigh.

"I'll meet you there." I say and hang up. Ugh, I hate being a shadowhunter sometimes. I hop out off the bed and Magnus rolls into my spot. I chuckle and look for my clothes. I find my outfit and it's covered in glitter. Thank you, Magnus. This is going to take forever to get off. I have to have more clothes. I am not fighting a demon looking like I spent the night in a glitter factory. I search around and find nothing. I hate my life. I get dressed and grab my weapon belt.

I start to leave when someone says, "If you're going to leave, at least kiss me goodbye." I turn to see Magnus in his leopard print pajamas and glittery eyemask. I walk over to him. "Are you off to slay some demons?"

"Yes. It sucks, but duty calls. I'll see you later though." I say, and Magnus pushes me against the door. His hot breath tickles my neck. I feel my face burning and a smirk grows on his face.

"I'll be waiting for you, Sweet Cheeks." Magnus whispers and squeezes my ass. My face burns even more. He laughs, and I walk out. "Oh, I love your outfit. You're starting to like glitter I see." Magnus calls for the door. I flip him the bird, and he laughs. "Love you too, bae." I run down the steps and hail a cab.

"Hey sexy, where you headed?" The cab driver asks and I roll my eyes. He reeks of cigarettes and looks like he hasn't showered in days.

"Central Park." I say sharply, and he starts driving. The driver, whose name is Jason, tries to make conversation, but I keep my answers short and sharp. God, this dude is annoying almost as annoying as the glitter on my clothes.

"We're here, sexy. I can make this trip free if you gave me a little something." Jason tries to say seductively and I roll my eyes. I hand him the fare and leave the cab. "Your loss, sexy. It might come back to bite you in the ass." He says and drives off. I shrug and run into the park. I walk into a swarm of different demons. What the Hell happened?

I run over to the guys, and their eyes widen when they see me. Jace kills the demon he was fighting and says, "Dude, I am digging your style. It's so Magnus chic. It totally fit's you." Clary, Simon, and Isabelle stifle laughs and I glare at them.

"Shut up. I don't want to talk about this." I demand, and they laugh even harder. "Whatever." I start slicing and dicing demons and they join me. This flying pterodactyl monster flies over me and I pull out my bow. I shot an arrow at its wing and it squacks. It falls to the ground, and Clary shoves a Steele through its heart. She grins at Jace and he nods to her. Oh, wow, I guess I did nothing. My arrow didn't really matter.

I feel myself fly into a tree, and I yell in pain. What happened? I look up with blurred vision to see a huge scaly venom dripping demon coming towards me. I struggle for my now, but pain shoots through my body. It comes even closer and I back away from it. It pounces on me and I struggle to get it off. It's hot steamy blows on my face, and I try to get my Steele. It sinks it's teeth in my shoulder and darkness starts to cloud my vision. Weight leaves my body, and I here someone screaming, "Alec! Alec!" before I can't see anything else.

* * *

"Is he going to be okay?" I groggily wake up and see different faces. "He's up! Hey, Alec. You took a nasty hit." A blonde haired dude says and tries to fluff my hair. I move away and lean against a tree? Why am I near trees? Wait, why am I in a park? What happened?

"I'm fine. My shoulder hurts a little. What's happening?" I ask, and they look at me with concerned faces. I look at my shoulder and a weird black tattoo is near it. Weird tattoos are all over my body. I thought this only happened in Vegas.

"Well, we just stayed a couple demons, then called Magnus to fix you up since some monster attacked you." A girl with dark brown hair and leather says.

"Did you just say demons and monsters? Those aren't real. They're stories and myths." I say, and they stare at me. "What?"

"What do you mean they're not real? Of course they're real. We fight them with you." The blonde one says, and I start to get up.

"Look, I don't know who any of you are, but you're scaring me. I'm just gonna leave." I say and start to walk off.

The most fabulous man on Earth grabs my arm. He's glittery and has cat eyes. "Wait, Alec. You don't know who we are?" He asks, and I stare at his hand on my arm. I blush and pull away from him.

"I don't know who any of you are, but monsters and demons aren't real. Why do I have tattoos? Is this some kind of cult or gang because I don't want to join." I say, and one of them pulls something out. Is that a knife? Are they going to kill me?

"Alec, we don't know what happened, but you have amnesia and we need you to come with us." The blonde one says, and I start running away. "Dammit." They chase after me and I run faster. After minutes of running, I finally lose them. I catch my breath and a cab pulls up next to me.

"Hey, I remember you from this morning. Do you need a ride back home?" The man asks and I nod. I get in and someone is already there. He has white blonde hair, dark eyes that kinda look black, and he's pale with high cheekbones. He reminds me of someone I can't put my finger on.

"Hello Alexander." The guy says.

"Do you know me? I just got chased by this cult or something, and they had these tattos, and they gave me one. They say I have amnesia and I think I do. I can't remember anything about my life. I only remember my name." I tell him and a smirk grows on his face.

"You don't remember anything?" He asks and I nod. "Well Alexander, I'm just going to have to help you. You're lucky I'm in this cab."

"Who are you again?"

"I'm Sebastian. We're very close. I'll make sure you remember everything."


	2. Chapter 2

Alec's POV

I'm sitting in the cab with Sebastian. He's telling me about my life. He told me that we're dating, we live together, monsters and demons are real, and that we have special blood. "We hate that group that had you. They're terrible people, especially the glittery one. He's a horrid warlock. I'm so glad you ran away from them, Alexander. They would've hurt you." Sebastian says, and I nod. The warlock looked really fabulous. I can't believe he's bad. I guess all that glitters isn't gold.

"So, do we fight demons and stuff?" I ask, and he shrugs. He white hair shines in the light of the sunrise.

"No, we don't really deal with them. They're not really a problem for us. Our driver is a downworlder. Show him your fangs." Sebastian commands and the driver turns around. He opens his mouth and fangs pop out. I jump, and Sebastian laughs sharply. "You'll get used to it. Jason, pay attention to the damn road. I don't need to die today." The Jason guy turns back around and mumbles something. "Did you say something?"

"Of course not, boss." Jason says, and Sebastian nods. Wow, Sebastian is tough. I kinda like it.

"Good. So Alexander, what would you like to know?"

"Who were the people who had me? Why do we hate them?" I ask, and he scoffs.

"Those were shadowhunters. They're Nephillim. We have that type of blood, but mine is a little more special. Don't worry about that though. You're abilities are extraordinary. You're stronger than mortals. You can use runes for many different things. The runes are the black tattoos on your body. They can make you stronger, have more stamina, and oh you got the fearless one, interesting."

"Why do we hate them then?" I ask, and he shrugs. "Well, I have my reasons, but you have yours. The red headed one named Clary stole the person you loved before me. The one with glasses named Simon is a vampire, and he annoys everyone to death. The blonde one named Jace stole your family from you, and they love him more than love you. They think he's perfect, and they like him because he's not gay. The brunette is Isabelle and she killed your little brother, Max, by driving recklessly. It's horrible. She makes everyone believe that it wasn't fault, it we know it wasn't."

Rage fills my body as Sebastian tells me how horrible these people are. How could they do these things? How do you steal the person, then annoy me, then steal my family, and then kill my brother? Who does that?

"I know that look. You want revenge. Don't worry. You'll get it." Sebastian pushes me down to the seat and presses his lips to mine. Something clicks in my mind, and I kiss him back. It feels dark and sexy. I like it. Sebastian smirks and slithers his tongue inside my mouth. I moan, and he stops kissing. "We'll save this for later." I smile and lay my head on his shoulder. He feels really soft and warm. I think he's a great boyfriend. I think we had great times together.

"Sebastian, where are we going?" I ask, and Sebastian gives me a look. "I'm sorry. Did I do something wrong?" I ask, and he smirks.

"You usually don't ask questions. You like to follow my lead. Remember?" He says, and I shrug. Something about what he said seems true. My eyes start to close and I yawn. "Just go to sleep, Alexander." I close my eyes and enter the land of sleep and dreams.

"Get up, Alexander. Time to wake up." I groggily awake to a face directly over mine.I yelp and almost butt heads with the face. I sit up, and Sebastian yanks me out of the car.

"Ow, that hurt." I say while rubbing my shoulder.

"Don't be a pussy. Now, follow me." I follow Sebastian into a portal? "Just step inside." I follow him in and we land on a carpeted floor. I look around to see a pretty nice apartment. It's very Italianish. "You moved in with me, remember? You loved it when you first came over to visit me." Sebastian says and walks to the kitchen. I look around the living room, and it's so nice. It's like one of my favorite books came to life. I start looking at the furniture and it's so comfy. This place is amazing!

I walk to another place and see the most beautiful thing in existence. A fucking library! I run inside and God it's beautiful! There are so many books, and some are in different languages! This is amazing! I pick out a book and curl up in a seat. I start reading and lose myself in the words. "I see you found our library. It's your favorite place to go other than our bedroom." Someone says, and I look up to see Sebastian.

"I love it here. What's in your hand?" I ask, and Sebastain lifts up a syringe with a black liquid.

"It's your treatment. It might hurt a little." Sebastain says and walks over to me. "Give me your arm." I give it to him, and he enters the syringe in. The liquid comes into my arm and it feels like hell! There has been no other pain like this. What the Hell is this? My veins are turning from blue to black, and my vision is turning red. Sebastian pulls the syringe out and asks, "How you doing, bud?" I glare at him. "I'm taking that as a great. Don't worry. It'll get easier."

"What was in that stuff?" I ask, and he shrugs.

"Medicine for you. You have to take it everyday until something specific happens that you shouldn't worry about. Trust me. I'm not a doctor." Sebastian says, and I laugh. "You have a nice smile. I like it. Let's get dinner." I follow him out the door, but I also look at my wrists. My veins are turning blue again. That's good. Black veins are weird.

* * *

**Here's chapter 2! Please review and follow! See you later party peeps!**


	3. Chapter 3

Jace's POV

"Are you fucking serious? How did we lose him?" I yell as we try to search for Alec. He ran off, and we can't find him. Alec is in the busy state of New York, and he has no memories. What if someone found him and kidnapped him or worse.

"Calm down, Jace. We'll find him and get his memories back." Clary says and kisses my cheek. "Where do you think he ran off to? He couldn't have gone very far. Maybe someone has seen him."

"Well, we'll ask someone, but Magnus you need to start a tracking spell. We have to find Alec." I say, and Magnus nods. I start walking in the direction Alec ran off to, and everyone follows. I see a man in a yellow shirt and red shorts and ask, "Excuse me, have you seen a 19 year old guy with Nash Grier blue eyes and glittery leather on? He kinda looks lost and confused. His name is Alec."

"No, I haven't. I'll look for him though." The man says and walks off. I sigh and ask other people. My search is utterly useless until a lady says, "Um, yeah. I saw him. He was running and a cab pulled up, they exchanged words, and he got in. The cab driver had black hair, sunglasses, and really pale skin. It was vampire pale. I think the cab went that way. It left like 15 minutes ago, though."

"Thank you so much." I say and run off to everyone. "Alec got in a cab and they went that way. He's still alive." I say, and Isabelle twirls her hair with her finger.

"Where would Alec go? He doesn't know where home is, and he wouldn't go to Magnus's. He'd have to go to somewhere he remembers." Isabelle wonders and Clary lights up.

"Starbucks. The one thing New York has way too much of is Starbucks. He's probably recollecting his thoughts at Starbucks. I also really want a Caramel Brûlée frappuccino. Wait, if Alec took a cab and we have his wallet, how did he pay for the fare? Cab drivers don't drive people for free." Clary asks.

"The lady I was talking to said that the cab driver was talking to Alec, and she described him like a vampire. Did a fucking vampire pick Alec up?"

"Maybe they don't want Alec. Maybe someone else does, or maybe they're holding him hostage because they want something." Simon suggests and I nod.

"That's not a bad thought, bloodsucker. Magnus, let's head to your apartment. You have a tracking spell to work." I say, and Magnus looks up a tad bit surprised.

"Did you say something?"

"Yes, weren't you listening? I said let's head to your apartment for the tracking spell." I say again, and he laughs it off.

"I knew that. Let's go."

* * *

"Excuse the mess. Alec was a little messy trying to find clothes this morning." Magnus says and I pick up a pair of glittery underwear.

"Since when does Alec wear glittery underwear?" I ask, and Magnus shrugs.

"I've worn off on him. Actually I think those might be mine." Magnus says, and I drop it immediately. "Actually those are Alec's. I bought him a pack of black ones. Hand me them. I can use them for the tracking spell." I pick them up with my Steele and toss them to him.

Magnus starts performing the spell** (I forgot what the tracking spell was like, so let's just roll with this.)** and it gets bright. The light starts to fade and Magnus expression is frazzled. "This is weird." He says.

"What's weird? Did you find Alec?" I ask, and he shakes his head.

"That's what's weird. I can't find him. Alec's alive, but I can't find him. He must be somewhere I can't access." Magnus responds and shakes his head.

"Whoever has him must really not want us to find him. Is there any other way you can find him?"

"I'll look for a way, but it might take a while. You should probably-Ow!" Magnus yells as a rock his head. "What the fuck?" He cradles his head and I pick up the rock.

While Magnus fixes his head, I read the note attached, "Dearest Shadowhunters, This rock probably has blood on it from the warlock my colleague threw it at, but that's beside the point. I have your precious little Alec. Don't worry. I'm keeping him very safe. We're having a lot of fun together. He has a hickey on his neck curtesy of me. Alec is so much fun, and he has a stamina rune. I wonder why that's there. Anyway, I think I'm going to keep Alec for some time. He's my new favorite toy. He's so obedient. Don't try looking for him. You won't find him. I might give him back, but I won't do it now. Have a miserable life. Yours truly, Sebastian." The room gets deadly silent. "I'm gonna kill that motherfucker! I'm gonna gorge his eyes out! How dare he kidnap Alec? How dare he call him a toy? How dare he touch him? I'm going to destroy him!" I rage and start pacing the floors.

"I can't believe this. How could Sebastian do this to Alec? No offense Clary, but he should be doing to you. Why Alec?" Isabelle says while crying.

"It's fine. I am so pissed off at fucking Sebastian. Jace, you have to kill him." Clary says, and rubs circles in Isabelle's back. "Magnus how are you feeling?"

"I don't care what it costs. We're going to find Alec no matter what." Magnus says, and I pat his back.

"Don't worry. We'll find him."


	4. Chapter 4

Sebastian's POV

"Put it in your mouth Alexander, or I'll force it in there." I demand, and Alec glares at me. I glare right back at him, and he sighs. "Are you gonna open your mouth?" I asks, and he shakes his head. "Fine, we do it my way." I punch him in the gut, and he gasps in pain. I pour in the healing potion **(What did you think Sebastian was trying to put in?)**, and I punch Alec again for him to swallow. "Good boy." I say and pat his head.

"I hate you." Alec scowls, and I hover over his laying body.

"You don't hate me. You'll never hate me, Alec." _Never again_ I add in my head. Alec rolls his eyes, and I growl. "Watch it, Alexander."

"Jeesh, I'm sorry. Don't spank or anything, father." Alec says and tries to get up. I push him back down, and he furrows his eyebrows. "Come on. Let me up. I'm thirsty."

I smirk and huskily whisper in his ear, "I don't want you to get up. Be a good boy and lay there for me. I don't want to have to get some ropes." Alec stops struggling and blushess. His face is as red as a tomato. I move my lips to his and press them on. He kisses back, and I slither my tongue inside of his mouth. He moans, and I squeeze his ass. He moans even louder, and I chuckle. "Oh Alec, you are too adorable." I say, and his face heats up even more. "Now, didn't you say you were thirsty?" I ask, and he nods.

"Yeah, I want to go to Starbucks. I really want some black coffee with sugar. Oh, I was wondering. Do I have any clothes? I wore these yesterday." Alec asks, and I nod.

"Follow me." I lead him up to our room and into the closet. It's full of my clothes and his clothes that I think he should wear now. He wasn't very cute in those torn black sweaters and jeans with holes. I take off his old shirt and put on a white V neck with a black scarf that's way better than the stupid blue one Magnus bought Alec. I slip of his jeans and underwear, and while his face is red I put on black underwear and black skinny jeans. I slip a beanie on his head and admire my work. For the finishing touch, I put on those cute nerd glasses. "Now, around the house, you wear this." I pull out a sexy maid outfit and Alec groans.

"That's so not cool. It's made for girls not guys. I'm not wearing that." Alec complains, and I pull him close to me.

"Alec, what I say goes, and you're gonna wear it, and you're gonna like it. Got it?" I say, and he nods. "Anyway, let me slip on some clothes and we'll get your coffee. Go wait at the front door." I comand, and Alec walks away. I toss on a black shirt, leather jacket, and boots. I walk to the door, and Alec has black converse in his hand.

"Can I wear these? I kinda like them." Alec asks timidly. Oh, I like that.

"Yes, you can. I love it when you ask me for permission. Let's go." I hop in the portal with Alec on my arm. He stumbles when we land, and I slap his cheek. "Land better." I say, and Alec looks down, ashamed.

"I'm sorry, Sebastian." Alec apologizes, and I smirk. Oh, I can definitely get used to this. Clary would never act like Alec. I love obedient Alec is. He's such a goodYo pet. I walk over to my motorcycle **(For some reason, I just see Sebastian owning one)** and get on. Alec hops on after me and holds me tight. "Um, could you not go really fast? I man you can if you want to, but nevermind." Alec flusters, and I laugh.

"You're adorable, Alec. I'll go a little bit slower than what I'd normally go, but it'll cost you. You have to take 2 injections today. That's my deal." I say, and Alec reluctantly agrees. I pull off to the road, and we drive to the nearest Starbucks. I park at the curb and take Alec's hand. We enter and there's luckily no one in line, but it's crowded. Stupid mundanes and their addiction to idle chatting. "Get me one venti blonde roast black with sugar and a venti chai tea." I order, and the lady nods.

"Could you also add a grande creme brûlée frappuccino? Hello, Sebastian." I turn to see Clary next to me. Of course she's here. "Okay sir, that'll be 12.39. Thank you." The clerk syas, and aI pay her. We move out the way, and Clary glares at me. "Alec, are you okay?" She asks, and Alec looks at her confused.

"Do I know you? You look familiar." He says, and Clary's face saddens.

"It's Clary remember." Clary says, and Alec's face hardens. "What did you do to him?" Clary notices Alec's face and asks.

"Nothing, he's fine. Now. How about you take your frapuccino and leave? We don't want you here." I say, and Clary turns to Alec.

"Alec, come on." She says, and Alec moves closer to me. Good boy. "Come on, Alec. We need to get your memories back." He moves even closer to me. "I don't know what you did to Alec, but we'll fix it." Clary storms off with her frappuccino in hand. Alec turns to me and I kiss him.

"You're my good little pet. We're gonna have so much fun together." I say and Alec smiles in response.

**Here's chapter 3! Please review and follow! I'll explain why Clary was there in the next chapter. My story will go from Alec and Sebastain's time together to Magnus and Jace trying to find them. See you later party peeps**


	5. Chapter 5

Jace's POV

I'm working with Magnus to find a spell to find Alec. The tracking spell isn't working so we're trying to find something else. Simon and Isabelle are asking around to see if any of the downworlders know where Sebastian is keeping Alec. Clary went out to get some coffees, but she'll be back soon. "Ugh, there's nothing in these books!" I yell and throw one of them on the ground.

"Hey, those are important to me. Don't destroy them." Magnus says and runs his hand through his glittery hair. He gets up and finds more books. I sigh and keep searching. Disabling spell, silencing spell, penis enlarging spell? Warlocks are weird. Where are the tracking spells?

The door bursts open and in comes Clary. "Guys! You won't believe what happened!" She yells and sips her frappuccino.

"You forgot our coffee?" I suggest and she looks at her drink.

"Yes, but that's not the point. I saw Sebastian. He was with Alec. He did something to Alec, and Alec isn't acting right. His face hardened when Sebastian said my name. Something's wrong with Alec." Clary says, and I feel my hands clench. I'm going to fucking kill Sebastian when we find him.

"Why didn't you call us? We could've gotten them." I ask, and Clary rolls her eyes.

"Don't you think I thought of that? I left the store to call you when Sebastian came out, broke my phone, and threw it away. I have to get a new one. It kinda sucks." She says, and I groan.

"Ugh, I'm gonna kill that bastard. What could he be doing to Alec? Magnus, what do you think? Magnus?" I lightly push him, and he jerks back to reality.

"Um, maybe like a potion or something. I'm sorry. I need to be alone for a second." Magnus says, and Clary and I exchange looks. We walk outside and close the door behind us.

* * *

Magnus's POV

Why did this have to happen to Alec? He's the sweetest, most kindest man I've ever met. Why did he have to lose his memory? Of all the chances in the world of someone getting there memory lost then kidnapped, why did it have to happen to Alec? He hasn't done anything wrong. He's always been in the shadows. Now he gets some attention and it's the worst possible kind you could ever get. It's not fair for him. He doesn't deserve it.

A tear slips down my face and onto the floor. Soon many more slip. I sob softly into my skin tight skinny jeans. I clench my legs tightly and my tears stain my jeans. No Magnus. Stop crying. Alec wouldn't want me crying over him. He would want me to try and find him. Get yourself together. I get up and walk to Alec and I's bathroom. I run the water and look at myself in the mirror. My eyeshadow is all over my face. My mascara is running. I look a mess. I splash water on my face and wipe everything off. I dry my face and reapply everything.

_Crash!_ A glass breaks from the other room. Who the Hell would try to break into a warlock's home? I have my magic ready, and I approach the crash. I see two people waiting there. "Hello, Magnus. How are you today?" I instantly recognize him as Sebastian and Alec is right next to him. He looks really cute in his outfit, but he should be wearing my blue scarf not the one he's wearing.

"What the fuck are you doing here, Sebastian?" I demand, and he smirks.

"I just wanted you to see Alec. Say hi, Alec." Sebastian says, and Alec waves and says hi shyly. "Good boy." Ew, gross. Alec is not a pet. The door bursts open and in walks Jace and Clary.

"We heard a crash. What's up? Oh. What the fuck are you doing here, Sebastian?" Jace demands and Sebastian sighs.

"We just wanted to talk to you." Sebastian says. "Now, you're not going to hurt me, or Alec here will pay. Deal?" Sebastian presses his seraph blade to Alec's neck and blood starts to spill.

"Deal. Now what do you want?" I ask and watch the blood spill out of Alec's neck. Sebastian kisses Alec's wound, and blood covers his lips. Alec gives him a small smile.

"Alec has to tell you something. Say it." Sebastian nudges Alec, and Alec wipes the blood off his neck.

"Um, I'm fine, so you shouldn't worry about me, and I also hate all of you. I love Sebastian, and we're happy." Alec says, and my face falls.

"Alec, you don't mean that. Why are you making him say these things?" I ask, and Alec frowns.

"Of course I mean it. Why wouldn't I?" Alec says, and I step towards him.

"Alec, you love me and all of us." I say, and he snorts.

"You're a downworlder. Why would I love you?" His remark hits me like a train, and I falter back. "What? You're a filthy warlock. There's no logical reason for me to love you."

"What did you do to him? Alec, what happened to you? You'd never say that about Magnus?" Jace asks, and Alec rolls his eyes.

"It's the truth. Sorry if you're too weak to handle it. Sebastian, can we go? They're annoying me. We don't have to go if you don't want to. It's your decision."

"Of course we can leave, baby. Goodbye Nephillim." Sebastian and Alec start walking towards the window, and Jace throws at knife into Sebastian's back. Sebstian grunts in pain and says, "Bad move, Herondale." He stabs Alec with a syringe and him over his shoulder. Alec screams in pain, and Sebastian carries him out. I run to catch them, but they're already gone. I sink to the floor and sigh. This just got way more complicated.

* * *

**Please leave a review, Party** **Peeps. I really need to hear from you guys!**


	6. Chapter 6

Alec's POV

I'm burnin' up, come put me out, come and put me out. Jessie J totally gets how I'm feeling right now. The treatment is horrible! Why did Seb have to jab it in me? Liquid Fire fills my veins and it feels like I'm going to die. I groan in pain, and Sebastian lays me on our couch. "Stop being a pussy. It can't be that bad. I wouldn't know. Never had to deal with this. You're so strong. You got this." Seb says and kisses my head.

"I'm not a pussy." I say with gritted teeth. He laughs and fluffs my hair.

"Yeah, you are. I'm helping you to stop being one. It's my destiny to save you. Also, it's my destiny to distract you from the pain which I accomplished. See you're fine. Now, move and sit on daddy's lap." He pushes me over and I get up and sit on his lap. "Now, I want you to get in that sexy maid outfit with the feather duster and boots. You're gonna look so sexy." I start to protest and he slaps me.

"Hey, that hurt." I say and rub my cheek.

"Next time just go do what I say. Now go put on the $69.72 outfit I bought." I sigh and go upstairs to our room. I look in the closet and see the stupid maid outfit. Ugh! I hate this. I put it on and the tights are a pain. I look around for the boots and feather duster and find them on top of the shelf. I take them down and something else falls. I see a box and pick it up off the ground. I sit down and start to open it. "What the Hell do you thing you're doing?" Sebastian yells and I yelp and drop the box.

"It fell, and I wanted to look inside it." I say and Sebastian yanks me up and pushes me to the wall.

"If you ever go in that box, I will hurt you so badly. Got it?" Sebastian says and I nod. "Good. Now get out and go on the bed." I move out the closet and onto the bed. Sebastian comes back out with a key. "I'm going to show you something. Let's go."

"What is it? Is it cool?" I ask, and he slaps.

"What did I say about questioning me?"

"Don't do it. I'm sorry." I say, and he rubs my cheek. I smile, and he rolls his eyes. I kiss his cheek, and he laughs.

"God, you're adorable. I should get you a new outfit. Any ideas?" Sebastian asks, and my eyes brighten.

"Instead of a costume can we get a cat? I would name it Chairman Meow or Church." I say and he frowns.

"Where did you get those names?"

"I don't know. They just came to mind. Why? Wait, I didn't say why." I respond and he hugs me.

"I'll get you a kitten. Now, we're at our destination. Ready to see something cool?" Sebastian opens the door And we walk inside. I turn on a light and the room looks really cool. It's full of weapons and gear. "This is where we would train."

"It's really cool in here. Wow, that's a really cool bow." I immeadiatly walk over to a bow on the wall. It's big and made of cedar wood. It has swirls engraved on the sides.

"That's your bow. You're really good with it. Shoot a few arrows. I'll throw some balls up." Sebastian gets a bucket of tennis balls. I grab the bow off the wall and pick up the arrows. Sebastian starts throwing balls and I shoot them all.

"Dude, I'm like Oliver Queen from Arrow (**Review if you watch the show!)**. This is so-ow!" I wince in pain from my arm. I look at it and all my veins are black. I look up and see myself in a mirror. My eyes are really dark. Sebastian murmurs something under his breath and I look up at him. "What's happening to me?" I ask, and he shakes his head.

"It's nothing. Let's get you to bed." Sebastian picks me up and carries me off. I look at my arm and it's still black. What's happeing to me?


	7. Chapter 7

Jace POV

"God damn it!" I exclaim and kick the overturned chair. "I can't believe he got away!" Clary puts her arm around my shoulder and I shrug it off. When I get Sebastian, I'm going to pummel him into a million pieces. I look over at Magnus and he seems to be deep in thought. He's staring deeply at the broken window where Sebastian and Alec disappeared to. It's not fair. Why should Alec get taken? He's so sweet and kind. I can remember all the times we wold hang out together. He was always there even if I didn't want him to be there or if he didn't want to be there.

_"I'm bored!" I complain with my 12-year-old puberty cracked voice. I start poking Alec and he keeps ignoring me. I poke him with my blade and he kicks it away._

_"Leave me alone, Jace. I'm reading." I roll my eyes and steal the book away from him._

_"I'm way more important than Harry Potter and the Sorcerer's Stone. What even is this garbage? Wizards aren't even real." I say and he tries to grab the book back. "Train with me or I'll rip it in half." With that Alec shoots up and glares at me._

_"You wouldn't dare." He challenges._

_"I would. Fight me. If you win, you get the book back and I'll leave you alone until Saturday and if I win, you don't get this book til Saturday and you have to do whatever I want. Deal?" I say and look to see him reading. How did he do that?_

_"I stole the book while you were talking, but let's fight." He tosses the book to the side and I smirk. We get in our stances and I throw a punch to his face. Alec dodges and I sweep his feet. He jumps up and lands a kick in my chest. He got stronger. I guess he's been training on his own. I stumble and recover to jab him in the stomach. I sweep his legs and he falls onto his back. I move to pin him and he backs away from me nervously. I hear him whimpering and muttering. _

_"Alec, what's wrong? I'm not gonna kill you." His eyes shift back to me and he stops. Alec slowly gets up and moves to get water. "What was that about?" I ask, and he shrugs._

_"I had a nightmare and it was like this but you turned into a demon and ate me." Alec responds and wipes the beads of sweat from his brow. I pat him on the back and end up on the floor pinned. I see Alec with a huge smile on his face. "I win."_

I snap out of my trance and get back to the matter at hand. "Magnus, got any ideas about how we can get Alec back and throttle Sebastian?" I ask and Magnus turns around to face me.

"They used a portal to get out. It must be a portal to another dimension. That's why I can't track them." Magnus says and I grunt.

"Maybe I could make a rune that could help." Clary pipes in and I brush her off.

"Clary, I love you and all, but I think you should leave. We'll be fine without you here." I say and she frowns.

"I'm not useless, Jace. I know Alec is your parabati, but I can help you." She says and I slam my hand on the wall.

"God dammit Clary. I'm trying to be nice, but leave us alone. You don't understand how I feel. My parabati rune isn't working. I can't feel anything. I need to know how Alec is doing and I can't. Who have you lost? Everyone you care about is with you. I need Alec. He is the other half of me. You don't get it. Now please leave before I do something I'll regret." Clary gives us one last look and walks out.

* * *

**Please review and follow if you like it, Party Peepes. Give me ideas for more chapters. I totally would appreciate it! I'll be furthering on what Alec was scared of in the flashback and Jace will be kicking ass soon.**


	8. Chapter 8

Alec's POV

I wake up to sun shining in my eyes. I smile and turn to my left. Hey, where's Seb? He slept with me last night. I get up and start my shower. Maybe he'll be back in the room after I shower? I finish washing and he still isn't there. I get dressed and head downstairs. I look around for him and he's nowhere to be found. I see coffee still in the coffee maker and I pour myself a cup. Maybe Seb went out for something. I sip my cup and hear wispers at the front door. "Look, I am running out of it and if you want him like you need him to be I'm going to need more." Someone says and the other voice sighs.

"How is he not ready? I gave you enough." Someone else says and the first one bangs his fist on the door. I leap back and fall to the floor.

"I don't know, but he'll be ready soon. I guarantee it. He's already turning from his family and he's physically changing. Give a week's worth then we can finish our plan."

"Fine, but you better hope he's really. Start drawing." The second one says and grunts soon after. After a while he says,"Also take care of the little problem behind the door." I bolt to the weapons room and lock the door. Please don't hurt me. Please don't hurt me.

After a while I hear someone. "Alec. Alec. Where are you?" Sebstian calls and I open the door to the weapons room. "Oh there you are. What are you doing?"

"I heard these two people talking outside the door. They found out about me so I ran away." I say and hug him profoundly. "I'm so glad you're here. Where were you?"

"I just got you new medicine. You only have to take it for another week. Then we can stop." Seb pulls out the injections and enters them in my wrist. I groan and he smiles. "It'll be okay. Just relax. Let it take over." I start seeing red again and I stop fighting it. "Alec, remember how much you hate Jace for being a show off and taking your credit. Remember how much you hate Clary for everything she stole. Do you remember how Isabelle killed Max? What do you want to do to them?"

"I'm going to kill them and let my Father torture their souls." I say and squeeze the injection til the glass breaks in my hand. I watch the blood pour fromy hand. "They're blood will flood in Hell with Father."

"I knew those treatments were working." Sebastian says and I start to feel woozy. I collapse on the ground and I hear him say, "You need more," before I pass out.

* * *

I wake up in the bed again and Sebastian is right next to me. What happened? Why am I in bed again? "Hey, you passed out again. You gotta stop doing that." Seb tells me and hands me coffee.

"How long was I asleep?" I ask and he shrugs.

"The whole day. No big deal. I gotta lot of stuff done. You need to get used to your medicine and stop passing out." Sec says and drinks his coffee. I sip mine and sigh. This coffe is really good. "Did your mom cheat on your dad?" Seb asks out of nowhere.

"No, he cheated on her. Why?" I ask and he shrugs.

"No reason. Just wondering. Someone told me she did. It was probably a lie. Don't worry about it." Seb answers and kisses my cheek. "Did you have any hallucinations as a kid?"

"Well, this demon followed me when I was younger. He would be in my dreams and call me son. It was weird. He left me alone after I stabbed him in the heart. Why are you asking these questions?" I ask and Seb rolls his eyes.

"Don't worry about it. It's nothing. Now, let's make up all the time we lost yesterday." He puts our cups away and pounces on me. His lips crush mine and I instantly forget everything we talked about. I love him so much.


	9. Chapter 9

Alec POV

For the next week, Sebastian gives me more and more medicine. It feels great! I've never felt stronger. I could kill anyone even him. Sebastian is giving me another dose and I feel the high from it. My eyes have gotten darker and so have my veins, but that's nothing to worry about. Sebastian says I look even hotter and whatever Sebastian says goes. He's such a genius. "Now Alec. We have business to attend to. I have a plan, a genius plan, to end those dirty little Nephillim. You're right in the middle of it. You see Alec that disgusting warlock Magnus has The Book of White. I need it for a spell to bring your father to this world. He will take it over and end that stupid race. Won't that be amazing?" Sebastian says and I smile.

"Of course that's amazing. How can we do it?" I ask amazed and he smirks.

"Well, I'm going to stage this huge assassination and they're going to come to rescue you and I'll let them. You'll pretend to be scared and hurt and they'll trust you. Then, when you're all buddy buddy with them again we make the final move." Sebastian explains and I raise an eyebrow.

"What's the final move?" I ask and he presses a finger to my lips. "What are you doing?"

"That's for me to know and you to find out when it happens." Sebastian answers and I groan. He punches me in the arm and says, "Don't you dare start whining. You're such a pussy sometimes." I roll my eyes and he hits me again. I glare at him and he raises his hand to strike. I stop glaring and he still hits me.

"You're an ass you know." I remark and he smirks. "You know it and you love it." Sebastian replies and kisses me.

* * *

Jace POV

The gang and I are sitting in Magnus's apartment and a FaceTime appeas on Simon's phone. Simon opens it and it's Sebastian with Alec. Around Alec's throat is a metal collar. "I'm giving you 1 hour to get your little friend. He's of no use to me. He's served his course. I'm going to kill him if you don't. This collar will administer a lethal dose of poison that instantly kills and burns. We're at the abandoned hospital on 21st street. Good luck getting the collar off. It's impenetrable so bring your warlock. Goodbye." The call ends and we instantjjly start for the hospital.

"It'll take us like 20 minutes to get there. Let's go." I command and we all hurry up to leave. We run through people and traffic laws to get to the hospital. We finally arrive and I kick down the door to the hospital. "Alec! Where are you!" I yell.

"Jace, I'm down the hall! Please hurry!" Alec yells and we follow his voice breaking down every door we see. We finally get the right one and Alec sitting tied to a chair with a collar.

"Alec, are you alright?" Isabelle says and unties him from the chair. "Magnus, get the collar off."

"I'm fine, Izzy. I'm just a little scared that I might die." Alec says and Izzy hugs him.

"Oh my God, you look different. What happened to your eyes and veins? They got darker. What did he do to you? You have bruises, too." I notice that Alec's eyes are that beautiful light blue. They're darker like a navy blue. His veins are the same color. Alec is also covered in bruises and scars. What did Sebastian do?

"I can do a check on him after we get him out of this. Don't worry, Darling. You'll be out of here before you can you say collar." Magnus says and does his Magic.

"Um, collar. Oh, I'm out. You were right." Alec says and I tackle him. "Ow, Jace. That hurt."

"Dude, never get amnesia again and run away or I'll hurt you." I threaten and he laughs.

"Alright, I promise not to. Can you get off me now?" He asks and I move off of him. "So, what now?"

"You're going to tell us everything that happened at Sebastian's. Why did you act like that when you saw Clary and when you were with us?" i say and he gives me a look of confusion.

"What are you talking about? I never saw you guys. This is our first time meeting since Sebastian kidnapped me." Alec says and I exchange looks with Magnus. "He kept me in a room all the time and would torture me."

"We're going to kill that son of a bitch. Don't you worry. We'll also make sure you remember every detail of your amazing life with me because I made it great." I say and he laughs. We walk out the hospital and down to the Institute. Church is at the door and hisses at Alec. Huh, Church liked Alec the most. Alec looks at Church and he runs away. "How did you scare Church?" I ask and he shrugs.

"I don't know. Cats are weird." Alec says and walks to the infirmary. "Magnus do your magical healing doctory stuff." Alec sits on the table and Magnus turns to us.

"Out all of you. Doctor's orders." Magnus says and we walk out. I close the door and hear giggling. Yeah, I definitely don't wanna see what's going on in there.


	10. Chapter 10

Alec's POV

Everyone is so insufferable. They're all codling me and worrying about me it's so annoying. I hate how I have to act, too. I have to let this disgusting warlock touch me. Gross. "Alec, what did Sebastian do to you?" Magnus asks and takes off my blood stained shirt. Sebastian was really good at getting me clothes that looked like I got tortured in. He lays his hands on my chest and the bruises fade away.

"He just tortured me. He chained me in a room and cut me and kicked me. Then he would leave." I say and a tear slips out of my eye. Wow, I'm a better actor than I thought.

"Oh Alec, you're so brave." Magnus kisses me and I inwardly groan. Just imagine it's Sebastian. I kiss him back and he moves his hands over my chest. I grimace and he takes his hands off. "I'm sorry for hurting you. You must be sore." Magnus apologizes and goes back to healing me. His hands move to my pants and he asks, "May I?"

"Yeah, it's fine." I answer and he takes my pants off. I see white lines on my legs and Magnus moves to heal them. "Wait, don't fix those!" I instantly yell and Magnus stops.

"Why not?" He asks and I shake my head.

"I don't know, but I can't let you." I say and it's actually true. For some reason I can't let him. Maybe Sebastian will know why.

Magnus continues to heal me and he asks, "Did Sebastian make you do anything you didn't want to?"

"What do you mean?"

"Did he rape you, Alec?" Magnus asks and I pale. Seb and I had sex before. Sometimes I didn't really want to, but it wasn't really rape. "Oh Alec, I'm so sorry." He wraps me in a hug and I push him away.

"No, he didn't do anything. I swear. He like touched me, but he didn't rape me." I say and he sighs. After he finishes healing me, Magnus lies down on the bed. He falls asleep and I roll my eyes. He's such a nuisance.

I walk out of the room and wander the halls. If this where I'm going to be living, I need to know everything. I look through every door until I see an interesting sight. Simon and Isabelle are making out furiously on Isabelle's bed. I quickly shut the door and wander off. I end up in the living room to see Jace watching some show. Jace notices me and asks, "Hey Alec, do you wanna talk about something?"

"Um sure." I answer and he pats the seat next to him. I sit down and he lowers the volume on the television. "What do you want to talk about?"

"What did that dick do to you? Start from the beginning." Jace asks and I inwardly sigh. Seb is not a dick you moron.

"When I ran away, I got lost, so I took a cab. He was in there. He made the cab driver take me to his apartment. I couldn't get out l. He took me into his apartment and knocked me out. I woke up tied to a table, naked. He brought out these knives and weapons and some 50 Shades of Grey stuff. He whip me and sliced me. Sometimes he'd just touch me when he wanted. He'd kiss me and stroke me, but we never had sex. He'd draw stuff on me and I'd feel better. Then he'd hurt me again the next day. After his session one time, he knock me out and I woke up like a day later. I have no clue what happened that day."

"That day was the day that you two came to our house and the coffee shop. He probably did some magic thing to you. Did you ever remember anything?" Jace asks and I shrug.

"Sometime when I was there I remembered some weird things and names. I never remembered everything." I admit and he pats me on the back.

"Don't worry your pretty little head. We'll get them back." Jace says and I fake a laugh. He believes it and laughs, too. I look at my watch and the time is 3:45. I have to take my medicine. Seb said he'd have someone put it in my room.

"Hey Jace, where's my room?" I ask clueless and he takes my hand. He leads me to what I guess is my room. "Thanks."

"You sometimes come here when you're not with Magnus." Jace says and I smile. Jace leaves and I enter. It's nice. I like it. There's blue walls and little decorations. There's a desk and arrows lying around. Books are scattered on the desk. This is cool. I look near the window and I see a black box. Yes! My medicine! I open the box and there's a note. **You better be good at acting. I'm depending on you. Love Sebastian.** I smile and plunge a needle in my arm. Oh God, this feels so good. This medicine is different from my last one. It makes me feel a little less high, but it's still good. I hide the box and needle under my mattress and collapse on my bed. I look at my arms and my veins are darker. This is great! Maybe being stuff in this house of annoying brats won't be so bad. My medicine will keep me sane.

I drift off to sleep and something enters my room. A black must forms and a demon pops out. "Son, wake up. We need to talk." It says and I awaken.

"Hello father." I say and he gives a sinister smile. He ruffles my hair and sits next to me.

"You've gotten so much older and you changed so much. You used to be scared to death of me and now you love me. I knew the medicine was working. Is the plan going well so far?" Father asks and I nod.

"Yes father. They trust me very much." I answer and he nods.

"Good job, Alexander. Keep up the good work. I'll visit you again soon. Now, go back to sleep." Father pushes me back on the bed and covers me up. "I love you my son." He says and I drift back to the land of dreams.


	11. Chapter 11

Alec's POV

I wake up the next day to an empty bed. Right, Seb isn't here. My boyfriend is Magnus. I reach under my mattress and pull out my medicine. I take a dose and relax onto my bed. Ah, this feels so good. I put my medicine back and get ready for the day. I slowly take a shower and ache for Sebastian's touch. He always made me feel good. I wonder if I can see him. I really want to. The bathroom door opens and Jace walks in. "Oh Alec! I didn't know you were in here. You usually are up way before me. I'm sorry, buddy." Jace awkwardly walks back out and I sigh. Idiot. I get of my shower and dry off. I walk to my room and look through my old closet. I really liked black sweaters. I put them on and they feel really comfy. Maybe they're even better than the outfits Seb made me wear.

I walk to the kitchen and Isabelle is making some concoction. "Hey, what are you making? A potion?" I ask and she shakes her head.

"I'm making a breakfast goulash. Oatmeal, bacon, scrambled eggs, and some bell peppers. Try it." She passes me a bowl and it looks horrible. "Come on, try it." Alec you can do this. I take a spoonful and it's not that bad. Actually, it's really good. I reminds me of the time Seb and I cooked breakfast together. It was so cute. We ended up having sex on the counter even though we were covered in flour from the pancakes.

"It's really good, Isabelle. I really like it." I say and eat another spoonful. Her face brightens and she puts more in my bowl.

"This is amazing. Eat as much as you want. I'm going to make a bunch more. Jace! I actually made a good breakfast. Get down here!" She yells and goes back to cooking. A smile crawls on my face and I quickly take it off. Why am I smiling! They're the enemy remember. This is just acting.

"Did I hear that Izzy made a good breakfast or do my ears decieve me?" Jace sits next to me and takes a bowl. "This looks horrid. No offense." Izzy hits him with a spoon and he shrugs. "Are you sure it's good Alec? Maybe you're taste buds have been weakened or completely erased."

"It's actually good, Jace. Trust me." I respond and he takes a bite.

"I can't believe I'm saying this, but this is actually really good. Are you sure you made this? Maybe a spirit took over your body and made it." Isabelle hits him again and Jace smirks. He turns to me and says, "Look, you and I should go out and do something. Let's find some demons and slay them. It'll be so much fun. We need some parabati time."

"Um, okay. Let's do it." I respond and he drags me upstairs. "I was still eating!" I yell and he laughs.

"Put on your gear and meet me in the weapons room." I dress in gear and wow it needs to be washed. There is blood all over it. I walk to the weapons room and Jace is playing with a bow. "Like it? It's yours." He tosses it to me and a memory flashes in my mind of me shooting apples off of Jace's head with Isabelle and a little kid. Maybe that's Max. We all looked really happy together. Hey! They're the enemy! Don't get feelings for them!

"Yeah, let's go hunting." I take some knives and arrows, and we take off. After a long time of searching and being bothered with questions from the idiot, we finally 3 demons. They're really ugly.

"Hey losers! Over here!" Jace yells and they turn to us. They're fangs pop out and so do their claws. "Let's do this buddy." Jace slashes at one demon and I shoot the other ones in the heart. We get done fairly quickly and Jace says, "That was easy. Um, let's go get coffee. We can go to Starbucks instead of Taki's." Another memory flashes of me and Magnus laughing and eating. What? I thought Seb and I were dating.

We get to Starbucks and Jace orders at the counter. I'll have a black coffe and he'll have a caramel macchiato. You love them, Alec. They are your favorite." He pays the bartista and someone bumps into me. "Bathroom." The person whispers and I look to see him as Sebastian! Yeah!

"Hey Jace, I'm going to go to the bathroom. Ill be back." I say and he nods. I walk to the bathroom. I walk in and someone presses me against the wall. He kisses me and I kiss him back. God I love Sebastian. "Hey Seb." I say and Sebastian squeezes my butt.

"Hey sexy. Miss me?" I nod and continue to kiss him. "How's my plan working? Is it going well?"

"Yeah, they totally trust me. What's the next part of the plan?" I ask and he shrugs.

"I can't tell you. At least not yet. You'll find out. Don't worry. You should go. That imbecile you're with is waiting. Let me do one last thing before I leave." He kneels a and I look at him confused. He lowers my pants and I get it. After he's done, he kisses me and says, "See you later."

I walk back to Jace and he has two empty cups. "Sorry, I drank both of our coffees. I tried yours and it was so good that I drank it all. I got you another one. It's on the table." I take my coffee and laugh. He laughs too and we walk out together. I don't get how these people are our enemy. They've been really nice. Was Sebastian lying? No, he would never do that. Right?


	12. Chapter 12

Sebastian's POV

I walk back to my apartment and Alec's taste lingers in my mouth. Mmm, I love that boy. He's so perfect. Crystal blue eyes, dark black hair, and pale porcelain skin. He acts perfectly. He's not stubborn like my idiot sister Clary, he's not slutty like his sister, not arrogant like Jace, and he's not useless like whatever that nerd's name is. He's sweet and wonderful. Alec doesn't even know how strong and capable he is. With that demon blood coursing through his veins, he'll be a perfect murder machine easily controlled by me and his father.

His father is interesting. I never would've guessed that his father was a demon. He has no traits of being a warlock. Then, when his father explained it more to me, the story made much more sense. He met Maryse and Robert when Alec was just born. He was enticed by Alec. He wanted Alec to be his own son, but he knew they'd never give him away. So, he watched Alec always. Sometimes, he'd visit and haunted his dreams or appear during the day. He stopped when Alec got older and became more capable of defending himself, but he'd occasionally watch him silently and out of sight. A few months ago, he came to me with a proposition. I were to kidnap Alec, make him turn against his family in any means possible, and supply him with the demon blood. In return, I would get to rule with him when he takes over the world. He needs Alec to take over the world, so he needs me to accomplish turning him. Simple. The world's going to be a living hell when Alec's Father takes over, and I'm going to enjoy every moment of it.

I walk into my apartment and someone is on my couch. "What do you want, Jason?" I demand and Jason pops up from my couch.

"Hey, Boss. I'm have some important information about your pet, Alec." Jason says and I glare at him. "He's getting too close to them. He's starting to like and trust them. Soon, he'll be questioning you and disobeying you. Then, the plan you have with his father will die. So, what are you going to do, boss?"

"Bring Alec here. I'll fix him. Now, you are to get him here. Do not do anything else with him or else." I tell Jason and he smirks.

"As you wish, Boss. I'll bring him back and do nothing else." Jason leaves and I sigh. I hate that guy. The only reason I have him is for vampire relations. I'm going to need those one day. He's cocky and arrogant, but he is very loyal to me.

* * *

Alec's POV

Central Park is beautiful! I feel I've forgotten what it was like. I wander around the park and breathe everything in. This is so perfect. I wonder if Seb and I ever went here. I roam around the trees and stare at one. It seems familiar. It's really broken. I sit next to the tree and a memory flashes. It's me fighting monsters with Jace, Izzy, Clary and Simon. A demon hits me and I crash into this tree. Then, the world went black. That's how I lost my memory! Wait, why was I fighting with them? I hate them. That makes no sense. Did Sebastian really lie to me? Were the others right? Sebastian kidnapped me and lied to me! Jace and Izzy and Magnus were right. I belong with them not Sebastian. He's a fucking liar! My veins start turning darker and my eyesight is turning red. I'm going to destroy. "Hey there, sexy. You look angry. What's up?" A guy says and I look up at him. He's the guy from the cab.

"What do you want and why are you here? You should leave before I fucking kill you." I threaten and he smirks.

"Ooh, feisty. I like it. What's wrong? You can tell me. I'm completely trustworthy." He puts his arm around me and puts his head in my shoulder. "Tell me, babe." My face blushes and he smiles. My anger fades an turns into embarrassment. He picks me up and places me on his lap. My blush gets even redder. "Tell me."

"Um, I just realized Sebastian lied to me about everything and now I want to kill him." I admit and try to get out of his lap.

"You should talk to him. Figure out the truth and you can kill him if you need to." Jason says and I nod. "Communication is important. I'll take you to him and you two can have a nice civilized talk."

* * *

In Sebastian's Apartment

"How could you lie to me? You made me trust you and love you when all of it was wrong. How could you?" I yell at Sebastian and he remains impassive.

"What are you talking about? Sit down and have some tea. Jason, get the special sugarberry tea. I never lied to you. I love you." Sebastian says and I sit down.

"I remember the fight and how I lost my memory. I remember the good times I had with my family. I don't remember any of you. You're a lie. Our relationship is a lie. You're a sneaky little snake. I hate you and I'm going to murder you." I yell and he shrugs.

"Fine, kill me, but at least share some tea. It's the polite thing to do." He hands me the cup and I chug the scalding tea down. I walk up to him and slowly get tired. I'm exhausted. I fall to the floor and in front of Sebastian's feet. "Sugarberry, Slumberberry. I get them mixed up. Night, Alec."


	13. Chapter 13

Alec's POV

I wake up groggily and my head feels sluggish. What the fuck happened? I look around and I'm in Seb and I's bed. Why am I here? I thought I was living at the Institute with the losers over there. "Hey Alec, how are you feeling?" I look to my left me Sebastian is standing right next to me.

"I feel weird. Why am I here? Shouldn't I be in the Institute?" I ask and he smirks.

"Well, I missed you so much that I brought you here. We need to rekindle our love."

"I'll always love you, Seb. You're my boyfriend. We love each other." I say and he smiles.

"What do you remember from yesterday?" He asks and I shrug.

"I don't remember anything. What happened?" I answers and he responds by kissing me. He sucks on my bottom lip and a moan escapes my mouth. I run my fingers through his white blonde hair as he continues to suck.

"Don't worry about yesterday. Let's just worry about today." Sebastian whispers and moves to my neck. He bites down on my neck and I moan loudly as he breaks skin. I bury my face in his hair and Sebastian laughs. "You truly are adorable, Alexander. There's no way you'd kill me."

"Wait, why would I kill you?" I ask and he rummages his hands under my shirt. He twists my nipples and I fall back into the bed. "Seriously, why did you think I would kill you? Did I say that yesterday? If I did, I'm really sorry. I love you."

"Don't worry about it. It doesn't matter. Stop worrying." Seb answers and rips my shirt off. He leaves a trail of kisses down my chest and to my pants. He takes my pants off and smirks at my erection. "Someone's eager. Let's do this, babe."

After a couple rounds of sex, we finally stop for the day. I collapse on the bed and Sebastian lays down next to me. "I see why you love that stamina rune." Seb says and kisses my cheek. "You need to go back to that wretched Institute. I'll have Jason drive you."

"I wanna stay here with you." I whine and he smiles .

"I want you too, but you have to leave. Once, the plan is done we can be together forever. Here's the thing about the plan. We're almost done with it. This is the final week. You can act how ever you like just don't give anything away about our plan. Want some of you're medicine?" Seb asks and I nod. He goes into the nightstand and pulls out the syringe. I grab it and plunge it into my veins. Ah, there's the high. It feels so good. "You really like your medicine don't you?"

"I love it. It makes me feel so good. What's in it?" I ask and Sebastian shrugs.

"I don't know and I don't care. I just love how it makes you feel. Anyway, you need to go." Seb and I walk to the bathroom and we shower together. Surprisingly, we actually shower and we don't end up having sex. I guess I really need to leave. I change into my clothes and Sebastian walks me out. "See you later, babe." He kisses me goodbye and I leave.

"Bye." I say and Jason is waiting outside. "Hi Jason." Jason looks up at me and smirks.

"You look like you just had sex and you smell like it." Jason remarks and gets in the car. I follow after him and wince.

"Is it really that obvious?" I ask and he shrugs.

"I'm a vampire. It's obvious to me. Anyway, what do you remember from yesterday?" He asks.

"I don't remember anything. What happened? Seb won't tell me."

"You two got in a fight and he knocked you out. No big deal." Jason replies and I nod. "Alright Alec, we're here. Make sure you keep your cover." I leave the car and enter the Institute.

"Where the hell were you!" Isabelle yells and I roll my eyes. Ugh, she's so annoying.

"I was just out. Don't worry about it." I say and start to walk away. She moves in front of me and glares. If she doesn't move, I'll mow her down.

"You were gone for all of last night and this morning. I thought you were at Magnus's, but he said you weren't. Where the fuck were you?" She says and I sigh.

"Last time I checked you weren't my mother and I'm older than you, so you can just fuck yourself or better yet that sad excuse of a shadowhunter you call your boyfriend. I wonder how long it'll be until you drop him like the slut you are. I bet you already some werewolf ready." I say and she moves to slap me. I catch her hand and twist it around her back. "Do that again and you won't have a hand to try and slap me with."

"Alec! What are you doing? Let her go!" Jace comes down the stairs and I push Isabelle away. She rubs her hand and glares at me. "What's wrong with you? That's your sister. What happened last night?"

"I had a little fun away from you people. Best night ever. I'll be going to my room now. Don't bother me." I say and Jace grabs me.

"You're not going anywhere until you tell me what's going on." Jake threatens and I smirk. I quickly shove him off and kick him in the back. I laugh and kick him away from me. Isabelle comes at me and I toss her aside.

"It's fun beating you two up. I wished this years ago. I was always in your shadow and now I'm not. How does it feel on the floor? I bet it sucks. That's how I felt, but now I know what it's like to be victorious. I like it. Now, if you need me, I'll be in my room." I laugh and walk away from them. I look at my arms and the runs are totally black. I love it.


	14. Chapter 14

Jace's POV

"What the hell is wrong with Alec?" I ask and help Izzy up. "I've never seen him like this. Sebastian did something to him when he kidnapped him."

"Do you think that Sebastian had him last night? Maybe that's why he's acting like this. He won't tell us where he went." Izzy says and my eyes widen.

"Do you think that Alec is working with Sebastian? Maybe Sebastian has him in some spell." I suggest and she nods.

"I think you're right. That would make total sense if he did. Let's go to Magnus. Maybe he could help us." She says and I nod. She calls him and he says he'll be here shortly. After a few minutes, we hear a knock at the door. We open it and Magnus is there with a box full of stuff.

"So, you're saying you think that Sebastian has Alec under some type of spell that's controlling his actions." Magnus says and we nod. "Okay, I'll be in Alec's room."

* * *

Magnus POV

I walk to Alec's room and he's laying on his bed, reading. Headphones are in his ears and I can hear My Chemical Romance softly pouring out. I walk over to him and walk over broken pieces of glass? What was he doing? I stand next to him and he looks up at me with a bored expression. "What do you want? I'm pretty busy at the moment." Alec remarks and I sit next to him.

"I need to test you again, darling. I need to make sure you're in tip top condition." I tell him and he sighs.

"Fine, get it over with." I start searching for any trails of spells, but I get nothing. Why would Alec be acting like this? I look at his arms and his veins are totally black. He couldn't possibly have what I think he has? "Alec, have you been taking anything? Like a medicine or something?"

"No, why do you ask?" Alec instantly becomes defensive and I raise an eyebrow.

"Your veins are completely black and your eyes are a navy blue now. What happened? What did Sebastian do to you?" I ask and he glares.

"I told you already. He tortured me and kidnapped me. That's it." Alec says more forcefully and tries to leave. I hold his arm and Alec tries to yank it away. "Let me go, Magnus. This isn't funny."

"I'm not trying to be funny. I think you have demon blood in your system and if you do then you're in a heap of trouble. If you do have demon blood and I don't get it out, you'll turn into a demon. I need to test your blood for any traces, so just calm down and sit on the bed." Alec smirks and yanks his arm away.

"You're not the boss of me, so you don't control me. I don't really care if I turn into a demon because it would be awesome and I know I'm not going to turn into one. That would never happen. Seb, wouldn't do that to me."

"Sebastian is an evil creature of darkness and torture. Why wouldn't he do that to you? He doesn't care about you in any shape or form. What could make you ever think that?" I say and a pain stings my face. I look up and Alec looks extremely scary.

He presses me to his wall and says, "Don't you ever say that about Sebastian! I will kill you if you say that again." His eyes changed from navy blue to totally red. There's definitely demon blood in him. I need to get it out. Alec walks out and I go after him. "Get out of my way, Jace."

"You're not going anywhere. You look like one of the demons we fight. What the Hell happened back there?" Jace asks and Alec pushes him away.

"Alec! Stop! This isn't you. What's wrong? You're our brother. You have to tell us, so we can help you." Isabelle says and Alec stops. His eyes shortly change back to blue and then they go back to red. I blast him with a sleeping spell and he falls to the floor. Jace and Isabelle help him up and put him on the couch. "Can you fix him, Magnus?" Isabelle asks and I look at her.

"I won't stop until he's fixed."

* * *

**Please review, favorite, and follow! Let's try to get 35 reviews! I know you guys can do it!**


	15. Chapter 15

Alec's POV

I wake up strapped to a table and that stupid warlock is hovering over me. "Let me go right now and I'll consider not killing you." I threaten and he sighs.

"I'm doing this for your own good. I need to get this demon blood out of you. Sebastian put it in and now I need to take it out. You are turning into a demon and I can't let that happen." Magnus explains and I roll my eyes. "Why do you believe that Sebastian wouldn't do this to you? What makes you think that that vile creature wouldn't hurt you and use you?"

"Sebastian would never hurt me." I say and Magnus raises an eyebrow.

"What makes you so sure? You keep saying it, but you never gave me a reason."

"Seb loves me. He wouldn't inject demon blood into me." I say and Magnus stumbles back. "Yeah Seb loves me. We're in love. We even had sex."

"How could you say that? You love me. We've been with each other for so long. How can you not remember the memories we had?" Magnus demands and I scoff.

"All those memories are just lies you and the others made. Sebastian told me the truth. You're a downworlder. You're below me and Seb." I answer and he slaps me. "If I were able to, I'd skin you alive then stab you repeatedly and then decapitate you." Magnus glares and stabs an empty syringe in me. He draws blood and I wince. The blood flowing into the syringe is completely black. Is that seriously what's in my veins? Maybe that medicine I've been taking isn't good. No! Don't question Seb! He's right! Magnus does some stupid spell and the air goes cooler.

"That bastard. Those bastards! I can't believe he put this in you. How are you withering in pain from this? This stuff is the worst type of demon blood. How did Sebastian even get it?" Magnus rapidly asks. "This is Lucifer's blood. You have the Devil's blood in you."

"Well obviously I do. He's my father." I respond and Magnus starts looking me over. "He's not literally my father, idiot. I'm not a stupid warlock like you. He chose me to be his son when I was young. I'm his adoptive son." Magnus looks at me for a while an a dark look crosses his face. He starts to draw on the floor and says incantations. A figure appears in the circle thing and it's my father.

"Magnus Bane, why have you called me and why is my child strapped to a table?" My father asks and the straps on my arms loosen up.

"Why the fuck did you give that little bastard Sebastian your blood to give to Alec? Why are you trying to make him a demon?" Magnus asks and Father looks at me.

"When's the last time you had medicine? Last morning? I imagine that you're extremely dried out. You should help him Magnus. Give him my blood. There's a whole bunch of it in Alec's room. Go get it." The bonds are getting looser in my arms. I get what he's doing.

"Why would I leave you two alone? That would be an extremely stupid decision." Magnus replies.

"Oh well, he'll just have to suffer. He was already suffering with you and your friends. The torture of always being second best and trivial."

"Alec is not trivial or second best to anyone. You must be an awful father is you say that about your 'child'."

"So you think he's my child. I'm very glad that we agree on that. I thought you would totally disagree and argue with me for hours." Father responds and Magnus growls.

"Obviously you don't get sarcasm. I'm very surprised the King of Hell doesn't understand. What are you playing at?" I finally get out of my bonds and untie my feet.

"I'm waiting for my son to attack you." I pounce on Magnus and Father passes me a knife. "Kill him, son." I raise the knife to his heart. I press it to his chest and blood starts to pour out. "I'll enjoy watching this. Boyfriend killing boyfriend. This will be amazing. Oh, I also can't wait to punish you in Hell. Finish him Alec." I press the knife deeper and Magnus looks at me. His cat eyes stare deep into my... blue ones.

"I can't. I can't kill you." I say and drop the knife. Lucifer sighs and takes my shoulder. Suddenly, we're not there anymore. We're at Seb's apartment.

"I will turn you Alec. Wether you like it or not?" Lucifer says and knocks me out.


	16. Chapter 16

Alec's POV (For some weird reason I wrote Nick instead of Alec when I was writing this. Do you think Alec could be a good Nick? Leave it in the reviews.)

I wake up and I'm strapped to another table. Why do tables love me so much? Lucifer and Sebastian are looking over me with syringes in their hands. "Good, you're awake. We're not going to waste time and give you those false memories. We're just going to turn into my demon. You see Alec, the medicine Sebastian gave you was my blood and it will turn you into a demon. I can control demons, so I'll control you. As a demon, you'll have extraordinary powers since you're 1/3 human, 1/3 Angel, and 1/3 demon. That's actually really weird. We just have to fill you up with enough of it so it'll change you. Then I can control you and your powers. You watch Supernatural right? Remember that boy Jesse Turner, who was the 'antichrist'? Your powers might be greater than his. You'll make my plan to take over this world and overflow it with terror and demons. Sebastian here will help me do it in exchange for being my right hand man, immortality, and your love. It's a fair deal." Lucifer says and I glare at them.

"I'm going to kick your asses when I get out of this trap. I'm going to slice your head off and trap you back in Hell since I can't actually kill you. I'm going to kill you with my bare hands, Sebastian." I say ad they smirk.

"He's cute when he's angry. He'll get even cuter once we put more of your blood in him." Sebastian says and pulls out a syringe. He injects in me and Lucifer does another one. I groan and the high overflows my body. I moan from the pleasure and they keep injecting me. My whole vision turns red and I'm feeling really lightheaded. What's going on? What's happening to me? Soon, my body feels like it's on fire and I twist and thrash in the table. I scream out and try to get out of the bonds. My lungs feel like burning fire is in them and my mind is nothing but darkness. "He's changing. It's happening." Sebastian says and I scream. Black smoke fills the room and enters my body. Then, I black out.

* * *

Sebastian's POV

Alec is knocked out as the change takes over him. He's going to be a demon now. Well, 1/3 of a demon, but really just a demon. "How are we going to control him? It seems like he'll be unstable when he turns." I ask and Lucifer pulls out a knife. He draws a sigil in my arm and I look at it. "What does this do?"

"We'll be able to control him if we have this on our arms. He'll be in our control." Lucifer says and shows me his. "He will be a little rebellious, but I know you can tame that trait. You kept him in check very well when he was with you. You can do it now. I have plans to attend to and I need to get those pesky shadowhunters and the warlock out of the way. Should we enslave and torture them or just kill them?"

"Simon you should just kill. He's no fun. Torture the hell out of the others. May I be in charge of planning the torture? I have a plan for each one." Lucifer raises an eyebrow and I continue. "Isabelle is very attractive, so no knives or any of that sort of torture. Let's keep that beauty. I'm thinking of mental torture and sexual torture. She can be the sex slave just for you. You'll be the one who breaks her in."

"I have found her quite attractive. I'll continue to wonder about how you knew, but please continue. "

"You can just make Clary a whore for the demons and make Jace watch every time someone touches her. Jace should be tortured extensively. I hate that Angel boy. I'm thinking that you nail Angel wings into his back. Make sure he's awake to feel it. Now, Magnus should have his hands cut off so he can't do magic and he should be tortured like Jace. Also, have him watch Alec and I together. That would be entertaining." I say and he smiles.

"You're a natural at this. I'm so proud and fascinated. Do you spend your nights thinking of these plots? Anyway, the world will be great with the new Alexander. If he changes like I hope he changes, the world will be in our favor. I'm hoping he can destroy the Angels and make the humans bow down to me. I hate humans. God loved them so much. It was annoying. Soon, I'll have them in my control."

"What about the faeries, warlocks, werewolves, and vampires? What will happen to them?" I ask and he shrugs.

"They can either join me or go against me. I don't really care that much. Whoever disagrees with me will be terminated." Lucifer says and I nod. I look over to Alec and he's completely asleep. It's so cute. Alec is so cute. I just love him. Soon, he'll be all mine and I can have him forever. Alec starts to stir and Lucifer notices. "He's waking up. Stand back." I step away from him and Alec's eyes open. They're black with red slits. He looks at us and looks at his bonds. "We're your masters, Alexander. Call us that." Lucifer says and Alec watches us. He blinks and nods.

"You two are my masters. I shall follow your every word." Alec says and I smile. This plan is coming along quite nicely.


	17. Chapter 17

_**This part gets pretty gory, so if you don't like it, please skip this chapter. SPOILERS FOR THE CHAPTER! DON'T READ THIS IF YOU STILl WANT TO READ THE CHAPTER.** Basically, we see the extent of Alec's powers. They're pretty awesome. He can make anything he wants possible. He can also teleport which is super cool._

* * *

Sebastian's POV

Alec looks at us blankly and I smile. He's so perfect like this. A mindless loyal follower willing to do whatever I need with no second thoughts. "Sebastian, take him to your chambers. Make sure he'll always fully obey us. Alexander, follow Sebastian." Lucifer says and Alec nods.

"Yes, master." I move over to Alec and untie his bonds. He slowly gets up and follows me to my room. I walk next to him and look over at him. His dark hair covers parts of his strange new eyes. I wonder if they can change back to blue. I brush them away and Alec stares at my hand. The ground starts to shake and he says, "Master, what are you doing?"

"I'm moving the hair out of your face. Calm down now. You should be thanking me." I say and the ground stops shaking. Alec's eyes turn to their original blue color and he looks up at me.

"I'm sorry, master. Thank you for moving the hair out of my face." Alec says and changes his eyes back to black with the red silts. We arrive at my room and I point to the bed. Alec sits there and I lay him down. I press a kiss to his cheek and he smiles. I move to his mouth and we start to make out in a fiery way. I enter his mouth with my tongue and he battles me for dominance. I smirk and lift my mouth off of him. "I guess you changed a little bit since you became a demon. I think I need to fix that." I move back to his mouth and twists and tug on his nipples. He moans under me and I feel some hardness from down under. I smirk and move my hand to fix his problem. After I finish, he's jelly underneath me. I stand up and he slowly moves himself to the headrest. "Now Alexander, you will follow every command your father and I give to you. If you don't, I will severely punish you. You are ours. Not anyone else's. You are not to speak unless I've given you permission to. Do you understand?"

"Yes, master. I completely understand." Alec responds and I nod. He sits there silently and I look him over. Things have changed about him. His skin seems paler and his hair definitely got longer. It covers more of his eyes than before. Did his muscles get bigger? I lift his arms and they're definitely larger. Hmm, he's more of a threat to my dominance now. I need to figure out what he can do.

"Alec, I want a taco. Make a taco appear." I command and suddenly a taco is in front of me. I grab it and eat it. This is from my favorite Mexican restaurant. This is one of my favorites. "Nice, now, make it snow." The temperature gets cooler and snow starts to fall. This is amazing! "Ok, this is truly spectacular. Make it stop and clear the snow away." The snow stops falling and it's like it was never here. "Bring a vampire named Brian Douglas. I want him chained to a chair and gagged." Soon, the man is here and I smirk. "You have been extremely disloyal to me. My little pet brought you to me and now I can punish you. Alec, I want his shins and arms broken, but I don't want any blood on the carpet or on me. Then, give me a bucket of holy water." The man screams in pain as Alec does the things I ask of him. "Put a tarp underneath him and give me a syringe." I pour some of the holy water on him and watch the skin burn. I fill the syringe and pump it into his veins. I laugh and look over to Alec. He looks extremely excited for this. "Make his teeth disappear and break his jaw. Ooh, give me a funnel and another bucket of holy water." I rip the gag from Douglas's mouth and put the funnel in. I pour the water down his throat and watch him squirm and scream in anguish. "I've never had so much fun torturing in my life. Hand me my phone and make deep cuts all over his body." I take a picture of the man and send it to Jace with the message, _Look what Alec helped me do. Isn't it great? _Jace replies with **I'm going to make you pay for what you did to Alec. **Alec looks at me and raises his hand. "What do you need, Alexander?"

"Can I kill him, master? Please?" Alec begs and I nod. He raises a hand and suddenly Douglas is dead with a knife in his heart. Alec walks over to him and takes out the knife. "It's weird how vampires still manage to have blood, even though they're dead, master." He licks the blade clean and it disappears. That was weird and sexy at the same time. I walk over to him and wipe the blood from his face. He blushes and I smile. Good thing he still blushes. I always found that adorable. Alec disappears and then he reappears. "For some reason I was just in Disneyland, master. I was thinking about Disneyland and then I was there."

"This is so cool. You can teleport! You're like an awesome supervillain. I love it!" I say and he blushes again. He starts to disappear again and then he reappears with more tacos. "Where did you go now?"

"I went to get tacos. I'm extremely hungry, master." Alec passes me a taco and I take it. I could get used to this.


	18. Chapter 18

Magnus's POV

The knife on my chest disappears and so does Alec. I heal the burning wound in my chest and sigh. There still has to be a chance for me to save Alec. He can't be forever lost from me. I have to find him, but I'm going to need some help. I call Jace and he immediately comes over and asks, '"What the Hell happened to Alec?"

"I was draining the demon blood out of Alec and then I summoned Lucifer here for answers. Somehow he got Alec out of his bonds, so Alec managed to attack me. Alec almost killed me until his eyes turned blue and he stopped. Lucifer took him and then they transported away. I have an idea about where they are, but we're going to need some major help getting there."

"Where do you think they are Magnus?" Jace asks and I sigh. "It can't be that horrible. Tell me where they are."

"They're in Hell. We can't just go to Hell. We need a portal there and we're going to need someone who can sneak us in. We'll also have to figure out where to find Alec and if we do save him, I can't change him back to normal. Lucifer is turning him right now. I can't fix that. If he turns into a total Nephillim demon hybrid, he'll never change back." I say and Jace kicks the table.

"So, Alec turns into that hybrid. What happens to him? Does he change in his looks or something?" Jace asks and I grab a book of a counter. It contains all of the monsters and downworlders and other supernatural beings. I turn to a page which shows warlocks.

"You know Tessa Gray? Well, she can transform into anyone just from being part regular demon and Nephillim. Alec has Lucifer's blood in him. That power will be unbelievable. Lucifer is the greatest of all demons. Alec will be just crazy powerful. Alec is the key to whatever plan Lucifer has, so we need to get him back." I answer and he kicks the table again. I think he cracked the leg of the table this time. "I know a way for us to get to Hell without dying. I know a friend who can get us there."

"Who is he and how can he get us there? Is he a demon? " Jace asks and I shake my head. "Then, what is he?"

"You're in for a shock, Jace Herondale."

* * *

Jace's POV

We get to Magnus's friend's apartment and knock on the door. The person opens it and it's the most beautiful girl in the world (Sorry Clary). She's gorgeous. She has long brown curly hair, big beautiful golden eyes, soft brown skin, nice boobs and a pretty smile. She's wearing a Gryffindor shirt and skinny jeans. God, I just wanna fucking fuck her. "Hello boys. What are you doing here?" She asks and tosses the hair out of her face.

"Hello Hailey. We need to go to Hell and since you're close to Asmodeus you can help us." Magnus says and Hailey sighs.

"So, you want my help into getting into Hell. Why and what do I get for it?" She asks and leads us into her apartment. It's really nerdy and geeky. Her apartment is full of Star Wars, Harry Potter, and some show called Supernatural. There's also tons of books. God that's kind of sexy. She sits on her couch and drinks a Fanta. "Come on. Start talking. I'm not getting any younger, but I am getting prettier, right blondie?" She asks and I shrug. "I'm an succubus. I give off an aura of sexual desire. You totally want me right now, so does Magnus, but we're related because of Asmodeus so he pushes it down."

"Jace and I need to get my boyfriend back from Lucifer and we need your help. You're close to Asmodeus so you should be able to get us down there since Asmodeus also lives there. Do you know where Alec Lightwood or Sebastian Morgenstern are?" Magnus explains and Hailey nods.

"Seb and I are friends with benefits. I get my energy from him sometimes. We've been doing it less since Alec came into the mix, but whatever. He told me he was going to rule the world with Lucifer using Alec when we were hanging out. He also made me set up a room for him. I did an amazing job if you're wondering. Anyway, I could get you guys in for a price. Jace, you look super cute. Maybe we could have some fun together."

"I hate to say this because you are a very special girl, but I have a girlfriend and she would kill me if I hooked up with you." I say and she pouts. "I'm sorry, Hailey. My attractiveness is giving you this hard effect."

"I'm not helping if I don't get something from you. We don't need to have sex, but we have to do something, so text your girlfriend and work something out. I also take money, but I don't you can afford it. I'm looking at 500." Hailey says and Magnus and I exchange looks. I get my phone out and text Clary, **Hey Clary, In order for us to find Alec we need $500 or I need to sexually pleasure a girl that's not you. She can really help us, Clary.**

Where the fuck are you? I am going to find you and we are talking about this! Meet me and Izzy at Taki's! Clary responds and I shudder. "We have to go Taki's. Clary is killing me there." I announce and Hailey sighs and grabs her purse.

"Alright, let's go then. I need a milkshake." Hailey says and walks to her door. "Hurry up, please."

* * *

We get to Taki's and Clary is there at the door. She storms up to Hailey and shouts, "Who the fuck are you and what makes you think you can fuck my boyfriend?" Hailey frowns and walks away from Clary. She sits at a table and orders a milkshake like she wanted. Clary goes to her and says, "Bitch, who do you think you are?"

"Look pipsqueak. I'm a succubus. I feed on sexual stuff, so your boyfriend is my food. I can get you to your friend, so you better calm your tits or I'll take back my offer and you'll never be able to find your friend and you'll be in a whole mess of trouble. I'm not looking to fuck your boyfriend since he's taken. I understand that you're dating, but I'm either getting money or some sexual pleasure. Figure it out. I don't honestly care if you guys get enslaved because that's what's going to happen if you don't get Alec. All of your stupid race will die. Get over yourself leprechaun. You need me. Figure it out since I have no feelings for you guys." Hailey snaps and Clary backs away from her. "Wait, If you do manage to save everyone, I want Sebastian. You don't kill him. I want him for myself."

"Deal, if you help us, you'll get Sebastian." I tell her and she nods. "So, what do we do now?" I ask and she orders another milkshake.

"Easy, I get another milkshake and then I bust you guys in. Now, sit down. You guys look like weirdos."


	19. Chapter 19

Jace's POV

Hailey takes a milkshake to go and we follow her back to her apartment. She turns down the lights and starts to draw a symbol on the floor. She starts chanting and a portal opens in front of us. "This is the portal to the worst place in the world. Hell. You will do everything I tell you. If you don't, you'll end up dead. Trust me no matter what." Hailey commands and leads us through the portal. We enter and Hell actually is pretty fancy. Of course it's full of fire and lave and scary rocks, but it looks really organized. I'm very surprised. Hailey sneaks us through secret pathways.

We get into a hallway and Hailey hides us behind a wall. "Hello, gorgeous. I've missed you. You haven't been in Hell in some time. I've missed your sweet little body." A really deep voice says and Hailey sighs.

"Leave me alone, Lucas. We broke up and I don't fuck with you anymore."Hailey says and Lucas rolls his eyes and presses Hailey up against the wall next to us. "Lucas, let me go right now. We're over and we're done."

"You're a fucking succubus. You want me, slut. Don't pretend you don't want me. Let's just have sex and enjoy it." Lucas says and Hailey pushes him away. "Come on, Hails. You're being an idiot and not that beautiful amazing slut I was fucking just 2 weeks ago." Lucas starts rubbing up and down on Hailey and she stomps on his foot.

"Leave me alone! I am not yours anyone. Don't touch me. I will fucking kill you." Hailey shouts and Lucas slaps her. He starts to rip off her jeans and Hailey pushes him off. She pulls out a knife and stabs him in the heart. He disappears in a black mist and Hailey fixes herself up. "Let's go." Hailey commands and Magnus puts a hand on her shoulder. She shrugs it off and walks off. "Follow me so we can save your friend and don't talk about what just happened. I'm a succubus. I'm used to that happening." Clary and Isabelle exchange looks and Isabelle clears her throat.

"Are you sure you don't want to talk about it?" Isabelle asks and Hailey glares at her. "I'll take that as a no." We keep walking and a huge mansion appears. It's really dark and souls are in a line at the door. "Is that were Alec is?" Isabelle asks and Hailey nods. We walk to the back and sneak into a window. Hailey checks the area and leads us down to a room.

"He's right in there. I'll be waiting out here to keep your cover. Trust me." Hailey says and we nod. We sneak into the room and it's completely dark. I turn on the light and Alec is sitting in bed. He turns to us and frowns. His eyes are black with red slits. That's some creepy shit.

"Alec, we're here to save you." Magnus slowly walks over to Alec and Magnus instantly stops. Alec turns to us and we're pushed against a wall. Magnus is pushes against another one and is withering in pain. "Alec, what are you doing?" Magnus asks and Alec clenches his fist. His pain intensifies and blood is pouring out of his arms.

"Alec! Stop! You're hurting him." I yell and Alec glares at me.

"Don't speak." He commands and it feels like a hand is choking me. I try to breathe and I can only get shallow breathes. "You came here to try and save me from nothing. You are all idiots! I can't wait until Sebastian has vengeance on you."

"Alec, nice job with the hostages and Hailey I am so glad you brought them here." A voice says and I turn to see Sebastian with Hailey on his shoulder. That bitch. "I'm so glad you're all here. This is great. I can't wait to have fun with you all. Alec will help me with it. Right, baby?" Alec nods and Sebastian disgustingly kiss him. While they're distracted, Hailey looks at us.

"You're a bitch. I can't believe you tricked us into coming here." Clary spats and Hailey sighs.

"It;s your fault. I brought you here to see Alec. That was all. _Trust me_." Hailey winks at me and I nod back at her. She better have some good plan.

"Sebastian, the prisoners are waiting." Hailey says and Sebastian sighs. He whispers something in Alec's ear and Alec turns to us. Alec throws me to the wall across the room and keeps throwing me back and forth. My face is bloody and I'm pretty sure my ribs are broken.

"You're not so handsome now are you. Make him feel like he's burning." Sebastian remarks and my body feels like it's on fire. How is Alec this powerful?

"Stop this, Alec! You're hurting, Jace. He's your parabati." Clary shouts and the burn gets cooler. Sebastian grips Alec and the burning returns to it's normal heat. I hear an excruciating scream and there's a knife in Clary's stomach. I try to shout, but nothing comes out. Isabelle tries to speak, but soon she slumps into unconsciousness and so does Magnus.

"Sebastian, you should save the torture for later. You know how torture will affect my drive for tonight. " Hailey purrs and Sebastian makes Alec stop. "I'll take them to the cells. Alec, could you please have them in chains like prisoners do when they're walking?" We're dropped from the wall and in chains. Izzy and Magnus awaken and Hailey leads us away from the room. Once we're a safe distance away, Hailey says, "I'll put you in the cells and leave a key. The plan they have is going down tomorrow. You need to get Alec fixed tomorrow. Alec will recite his spell to change this world tomorrow. You need to change him back to your side since he still has some love for you. As cheesy as it is, love will set him free. Lucifer and Sebastian need Alec to win, but they can't be hurt by Alec because of a sigil. I'm visiting Seb tonight so if I change one thing on the mark it doesn't work. I'm going to try and visit Lucifer too. God that's going to suck! He hurts like Hell, but I'm going to help you since I don't like what Alec can do. It's really scary."

"Thanks, Hailey." I say and she smiles.

"You're welcome. I'm pretty awesome, Goldilocks." She repsonds and puts us in our cell.

"Clary and I know what's happen to you tonight. You're not a slut. Don't make them feel like you are." Izzy says and Hailey looks away. She looks back up and her eyes are shiny.

"Thanks. I'll keep that in mind. Have fun in captivity." Hailey walks off and I turn to the others. Hmm, what should we do in jail?


	20. Chapter 20

Jace's POV

I wake up to a really loud noise and see Hailey outside our cell banging on the cell door. Her eyes are bloodshot, her hair is frizzy, and she has bruises up and down her body. She looks fucked up. Izzy and Clary instantly get up and run to her. They ask her a bunch of questions and she shrugs them off. "Guys, I'm fine. Nothing is wrong. Calm down. It wasn't that bad. I got the job finished anyway. Lucifer and Sebastian are completely vulnerable. You should get out now. Good luck and here's your breakfast." Hailey says and trays of really gross looking food are in front of us. Hailey walks off and soon she's thrown back to a wall. Alec starts charging towards her and she groans. She stands back up and unleashes two knives in her hands. "You powers don't work on me, Alec. I know you're trying to do something and you're mad that it's not working. Calm down or I'll make you calm down." Alec snarls at her and she sighs. He charges at her and she quickly dodges his attacks. I've never seen him this angry before. He looks furious. Alec tries to attack her again and she gets him into a tight hold. She presses her fingers to different points in his body and he passes out. Hailey drags him to our cell and smiles. "Good luck fixing him. I'd probably restrain him if I were you. You can use these handcuffs." Hailey tosses me some handcuffs and I look at her oddly.

"Why do you have these and why can't Alec use his powers you?" I ask and she shrugs.

"These are from Sebastian and I got the sigil they use to stop Alec from hurting them from Lucifer. Now, Alec can't hurt me. It's really awesome." Hailey responds and shows us a really cool sigil. "I can't draw it on you guys. Only Lucifer can. He's all powerful. I also learned from Lucifer that Alec's powers will significantly decrease if you get Alec away from him. I figure that if Alec can create a spell that gives Lucifer ultimate power then he can keep Lucifer locked away in Hell. After Lucifer is locked away, Alec will be semi-normal. I'm going to go bother Sebastian now. Someone needs to keep him busy. Good luck because it looks like he's waking up." Hailey runs off and I quickly handcuff Alec. He groggily wakes up and yanks at his chains.

"Let me go you idiots! I swear I'll destroy you if you don't. Now let me go!" Izzy walks over to him and caresses his face. His eyes turn into a navy blue and he nuzzles her hand.

"We're going to fix you. You're not going to be with them any longer. We'll save you." Izzy says and Alec shakes his head.

"I'm a monster. I'm a freak. You can't change me. I know you can't. Don't lie to me." Magnus and I come over to Alec and he turns away from us.

"I'm part demon too. You're not a freak. You have to love yourself. You're perfect. I love you. We all love you. No matter what you are. You're still our Alec." Magnus says.

"Yeah, you might not be able to be like me, but we love you. You're special in your own way. Don't worry." I tell him and he smiles. "We need your help though. Lucifer is going to use you to take over the world with Sebastian. You can use your powers to stop him by locking him in Hell forever. Then, we get out of here and we have to hand Sebastian over to Hailey. Think you can do it?"

"Alec!" I look over and fucking Lucifer and Sebastian are standing there. Everyone gets up and Lucifer smirks. "Oh good. The prisoners are with you, but your eyes are blue. That won't due." Alec is transported to Lucifer and a syringe is in his arm. Alec's eyes turn back to black. Alec pushes us back to the wall and Lucifer laughs. "I knew you were here since I tore the answer out of that slut. She was resistant, but I cracked her. It was actually fun. The torture chamber I had Alec build with his powers is awesome. Time stands still there. We were actually there for weeks until I cracked her. You would've been proud." Sebastian's face turns dark and he looks over at Lucifer.

"What did you do to her and where is she?" Sebastian demands and Lucifer shrugs.

"I fucked her like the slut she is. There was some BDSM and knife play. She's currently bleeding in my bed right now. I might use her later." Lucifer responds and Sebastian storms off. How can Lucifer be so evil? Hailey is actually a nice person. "Now Alec, let's deal with these prisoners. Let them watch as I take over the world. I've been waiting for this day to come. Start your spell, son." The ground starts to shake and air gets extremely humid.

"Alec! Don't do it! You're still good. Lucifer doesn't control you." I yell and the ground stops moving. Lucifer snarls and squeezes Alec's arm. The ground shakes again and Izzy tries to stop him, too. Alec stops, but soon he's at it again. This process keeps on going with us trying to stop him and Lucifer stopping us.

"Stop all of you! Stop trying to control me!" Alec screams and everyone is silent. Lucifer looks over at Alec and glares. "You don't get to say a word. Leave me alone." I try to move and Alec pushes me back. "No, leave me alone, too. I am not anyone's to control. Don't I bother me again. I'm leaving." Alec disappears in thin air and everyone drops from his control. Dammit!

"I guess it's a chase to find Alec. Good luck getting out of Hell. You won't be able to without my permission or your precious Hailey." Lucifer disappears too and I bang on a wall.

"We need to get out of here and get Alec first." I say and everyone nods.

"Hailey is the only one who I trust who can get us out. We need to find her." Magnus says and we all run off to try and find her. Where would Lucifer sleep? Probably in a room surrounded by guards which is conveniently right there. We break into the room and Sebastian has Hailey's head in his lap.

"I'm so sorry. I never wanted this to happen to you. I'm sorry. I swear I'll make sure Lucifer is taken down." Sebastian says and is he crying? Woah, he's generally crying. "I'll help you find Alec if you fix her. I swear on the Angel I'll help you. Fix her." Sebastian proposes and Magnus walks over to Hailey.

"I'll fix her. I promise. You just have to help us find Alec." Sebastian nods and Magnus does his magic. Hailey slowly gets us and Sebastian squeezes her in a hug.

"I'm sorry. I'm sorry." Sebastian apologizes and she punches him. "Shut up. It's not your fault that Lucifer is a dick, but make it better and help them. Keep your promise." Hailey responds and kisses his cheek. "There's a portal in the closet that will lead you to anyplace you need to go. Seb, carry me to my house and you all can follow us there." Sebastian picks her up and walks through the portal. I exchange a look with my friends and they shrug. Don't worry Alec. We'll get you first.


	21. Chapter 21

Jace's POV

We enter the portal and Sebastian is sitting next to Hailey. "Do you need anything? Water, towel, sex?" Sebastian asks and Hailey busts out laughing.

"No Sebastian, I'm fine. Go help your frenemies and give me my phone. I'm ordering Chinese food." Hailey commands and Sebastian tosses her phone. Sebastian goes through a drawer and pulls out a map and pencil.

"Start naming Alec's favorite places to go." He says and circles a place on the map. "Come on. Give me ideas. I already put my apartment."

"He likes the library in the Institute. He would always be there when we were younger." Izzy mentions and he circles an area on the map.

"Alec also likes to take Chairman to Central Park to play in the trees and he usually goes to get frozen yogurt from Menchie's." Magnus says and Sebastian circles those.

"Sometimes we go to Starbucks, the one that I saw you and Alec at, and drink coffee and draw." Clary says and braids a piece of her hair.

"Alec loves to go to a special spot in the greenhouse at the Institute. He just hangs out there to think sometimes. Those are all his favorite spots to go that we know of." I respond and Sebastian sighs. The doorbell rings and Hailey runs to it. The delivery guy is there and Hailey closes the door behind them.

"Alright, I will check my apartment and the Starbucks near it. Jace and Isabelle, you two can check out your Institute. Magnus and Clary, look around Central Park and your frozen yogurt place." Sebastian says and Hailey walks back into the door.

"I'll come with you Seb. Someone needs to make sure you don't get lost and you can help me eat my food." Hailey taps Sebastian's cheek and he smiles? Those two are weird.

"How did you two meet and get so close?" Clary asks and they exchange looks.

"We met at a club. I was getting a drink and the bartender gave me a free one. It turned out to be drugged, so after I was all loopy he tried to sell me to some werewolf. Sebastian was there and stopped it, but then the werewolf threw a glass and it landed right in his head. So, I had to take my loopy self and his bleeding self to my apartment and fix him. He stayed over and when we woke up, we had sex with each other. We just stayed in contact with each other after." Hailey responds and tosses Sebastian an egg roll. "Well, you guys should go and search for your friend. We can all meet back here at 4:01." We all take off in our separate ways and Izzy and I head down to the Institute.

"Alright, I'll go to the greenhouse and you can check the library." I say and we split up. I get inside and Alec is standing at a window. Great, he's here.

"I was always in your shadow. I was never the cool one or the tough one or the awesome one. Hell, I wasn't even someone. Now, I'm have unlimited powers. I'm amazing. I can finally outshine you. I can be awesome. I can be greater than you now. I can finally be loved and adored. Everyone will love me and even if they didn't I can make them love me. I can be someone. I could even erase you from existence." Alec looks back at me and the ground starts to shake.

"Look Alec, I get how you're mad at me. I never knew you felt that way. I'm a horrible parabati. I never knew how you felt and I should've known. I totally understand that you want to kill me, but please don't. Would it really make you feel better?" I say and the ground stops shaking.

"I'm sorry, Jace." Alec apologizes and I hug him.

"It's okay, dude. I was a sucky parabati. Don't apologize. Let's get back to the others. They're back at Hailey's apartment."

* * *

We get to the apartment and Clary and Magnus are sitting outside the door. Magnus hops up when he sees us and rushes to Alec. "Oh darling, I've missed you so much. Don't worry we'll fix you." Magnus says and squeezes Alec into a hug. Alec disappears, but soon reappears.

"Sorry, I'm still trying to work my teleporting out. Why can't we go inside the apartment?" Alec asks and rings the doorbell. I hear shuffling and someone peeks through the door. They shut the door and after a while it opens again. Sebastian and Hailey are in bathrobes.

"Hello, looks like you two found Alec. Good job." Sebastian says and Alec punches him right in the face. Nice job, Alec! "Yeah, I probably deserve that for kidnapping you and turning you into a demon like creature. Fix me, Hailey." Sebastian walks back into Hailey's apartment.

"Did you two even look for Alec?" I ask and they shrug.

"I called Jason to go look. He said Alec wasn't there, so we stayed here, ate Chinese food, and had awesome sex." Sebastian replies and Hailey nods. "Good job finding Alec. I guess we don't need each other anymore. Good bye." Sebastian slams the door shut and I sigh.

"Let's go back to Magnus's. We have a plan to help you. You need to lock Lucifer in Hell forever." I say and Alec smiles.

"You wouldn't want to do that, son." Someone says and that son of a bitch is here. Lucifer.

"Why wouldn't I? You'd finally be away from me and my family." Alec responds and Lucifer laughs.

"Alexander, if I was locked away, you wouldn't be special anymore."


	22. Chapter 22

Jace's POV

"Alexander, if I was locked away, you wouldn't be special anymore." Lucifer says and Alec's face falls. "They didn't tell you? Oh well, if I'm locked away, you'll be sort of powerless. I think the only thing you'll have left after you lock me away is your good looks and maybe the power to teleport. You know if you came back to my side son, you could keep your powers and maybe live forever with your little warlock. We could rule together. Forget about Sebastian. I want to rule with you." Lucifer brushes Alec's hair out of his eyes. Sebastian opens the door behind Lucifer.

"I knew you weren't to be trusted. Alec, look you shouldn't team up with Lucifer. He's not a good guy and you're a good guy. Lucifer will probably end up taking advantage of you and you'll feel like a piece of shit afterwards." Sebastian says and Lucifer glares at him. Hailey comes out too and kicks Lucifer in the shin causing him to fall to the ground. "Nice one, babe.'

"I'm with Sebastian. Lock his ass up." Hailey says and kisses Sebastian's cheek.

"Alexander, don't listen to them. You want all the powers you have. You'll be special and important with them. You don't want to normal again. Why would you trust Sebastian anyway?"

"Why would I trust you? You hurt my family and my friends. How could I ever be so stupid to trust you?" Alec responds and Lucifer sighs.

"Fine, lock me away and lose your powers. I guess you'll be useless now. Have fun with that. Come on. I'm ready to be locked away." Lucifer spreads out his arms and Alec frowns. "Come on. Hurry up and do it."

"There has to be a way for me to lock you away and keep my powers. What is it? Tell me!" Alec yells and Lucifer is slammed to a door. "You know something! Tell me now!" Lucifer smirks, but soon that smirk leaves and he's choking. I look over at Alec and his eyes are black with red slits and he's fuming. "You're going to pay if you don't tell me. I will torture you forever if you don't tell me right now."

"Alec calm down. It's not that important." I say and Alec turns to me.

"Shut the fuck up Jace before this happens to you."

"Alec this isn't you. This power has completely taken over you. You're changing into something you're not." I respond and Alec laughs.

"I'm finally powerful. I'm more powerful than anyone. I like myself this way. I can do anything I want. I can be so amazing. I won't be useless anymore."

"Alec, you were never useless to us. We love you. You're our brother." Isabelle adds and he scoffs.

"Alec, I love you. I think I've proved that many times and so have your siblings. We love you and you're not useless to us. Let Lucifer down and lock him away in Hell. He deserves it.' Magnus says and Alec groans. Lucifer stops choking and Alec drops him to the floor.

"Fuck you, Lucifer. Have fun in a burning pit in lava in Hell because that's where you'll be trapped." Alec says and Lucifer disappears. "Thanks guys. I really appreciate..." Great, he's knocked out.

"I guess our alliance is done. It was decent Nephillim." Sebastian says and Hailey punches.

"I'm glad you guys have Alec and it was a great time working with you. You need better manners Sebastian." Hailey says and Sebastian rolls his eyes. "You should take him home. My neighbors might see him and ask questions. Also, Sebastian needs to say something." They both glare at each other and Sebastian sighs.

"I'm sorry for kidnapping Alec and putting you all through this. It was wrong of me and I never should have done it." Sebastian says and Hailey smiles. I really like Hailey. She knows how to wrangle Sebastian.

"Thank you Sebastian. You're such a doll." I respond and he gives me a death glare. I laugh and lug Alec over my shoulder. "Alright guys, let's leave these love birds and get this guy home."

* * *

Alec's POV

I wake up and everyone is surrounding me. "Hey guys, can you all please move?" I say and Izzy squeezes me. "Izzy, you're killing me. I think I see the light." Izzy lets me go and punches my shoulder.

"Don't you ever pass out on us again and go super crazy. That was really scary Alec." Izzy says and I give her a lazy smile.

"You still love me though. Anyway, Lucifer is locked in Hell which is a great thing. I don't have my powers which is a bad thing. I really liked having them." I groan and flop onto my pillow. Magnus sits on the bed and Jace does, too. Magnus fluffs my hair and I sigh. I feel somethings cover my face and Church and Chairman Meow are on me. Great.

"You're still our special boy. We love you, darling. You still look way more attractive though." Magnus says and kisses my cheek. I blush and now I'm in Disneyland. Yes, I can still teleport! I teleport back to everyone and laugh. "You can still teleport. That's great, baby!"

"I guess I'm extraordinary, now." I respond with smile. Yeah, Lucifer was wrong. I'm definitely not useless.

* * *

**I finished! This story is over! Thank you so much for all the support. I appreciate it so much! You guys are so awesome and I love you guys so much! Thank you.**


	23. Chapter 23

**I am done. This story is over. There will be no more chapter after this. I'm done. I decided to write a little epilogue, but I'm done after this.**

* * *

Alec's POV

I wake up from a very interesting night with Magnus. I look over at him and he's peacefully resting. That's nice. I get off the bed and move into the kitchen. Chairman greets me and I pick him up. "Hey Chairman, did you miss me last night?" I kiss his forehead and put him on the counter. "Want some fish? I'll get you some." I open up his tuna dish and he starts devouring the dish. With a smile I start to fix my coffee. The water boils and I pour the coffee into the filter. I put the bread in the toaster and take out my favorite jam. I pour myself a cup of coffee and add sugar. Perfect. The toast pops up and I quickly take them out. I start spreading the jam and arms wrap around my waist. I squeak and my jam hits the person behind me.

"Well, thank you for making into toast, Alexander. I really appreciate it." Magnus says and I laugh. The strawberry jam is right on his cheek. I take my coffee and finish spreading the jam. Magnus steals one of the pieces and runs off. He's so immature. I move over to the couch and turn on the TV. Oh good, Sherlock is on. I'm so glad Hailey got me into this show. Magnus sits next to me and I lick the jam off of his cheek. "Mmm, thank you, Alec." Magnus pulls me closer to him and I feel something in between us. I look down and Chairman is looking up at us. I pick him up and he looks fatter. I feel his belly and his nipples are enlarged. Oh no, oh no, oh no.

"Um Magnus are you sure Chairman is a boy?" I ask and he nods. "Magnus, Chairman is a girl and she's pregnant. What the Hell? Who fucked our cat?"

"Um, I might have let him hang out with Church and they were doing that looked like they were having sex, but I didn't do anything about it because I didn't think they were actually doing anything." Magnus responds and I glare at him. "Aww, Chairman and Church are going to have children together. Let's go tell Jace that's he going to be a grandfather. Let's teleport to the Institute." I grab his hand and Chairman and teleport us there. We land in the kitchen where Jace and Izzy are eating breakfast. Church notices Chairman and Chairman leaps out of my hands. They do some cat thing and start petting each other. "Your cat got my cat pregnant. I expect cat support every month. " Magnus says and Jace spits out his juice. Izzy starts laughing and choking on her milk at the same time.

"Church, are you serious? You can't just knock up cats. I thought Chairman was a boy." Jace responds and Magnus shrugs. "Well, I don't know what to say, but whatever. You can actually have Church so that he takes care of the kittens. Take him now. Please." Church looks up at me and I smile at him.

"You're going to stay with us now, Church. You'll be a great father." I say and he meows. "What are you guys up to?"

"We're not really doing anything. Maybe you could change that. We really want to go to London. It would be amazing." Isabelle says and I laugh. "It would be fun."

"Fine, let's go to London." I respond and they high-five. Alright, I'm going to London, I have a pregnant cat and Church is my cat now. Good job, Alec.


End file.
